Mobile devices can be used to provide wireless communication between users. As mobile device capability has advanced in recent years, mobile devices have increasingly become able to provide functionality in addition to wireless communication. For example, some mobile devices provide global positioning system (GPS) functionality. Other mobile devices provide a display and touch screen functionality.